The Lost One
by Lukayna
Summary: What if after the events in Twilight Princess Ganondorf hadn't really been defeated, and was rising again? What if while Link was pursuing the King of Evil, he stumbled upon a person who was nearly his twin, but a girl? T for adventure and some violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost One

Chapter 1: The Lost One

Link trudged along the path that wound it's way through Hyrule field. Overcast skies and a dash of rain made the Hero of Twilight positively miserable, even more so considering what had happened just a few short weeks ago...

After the defeat of Ganon, and after Midna had thoroughly destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, strange things had started to happen around Hyrule, forests dying, monster populations increasing, and sightings of the destroyed King of Evil himself, and among the people who had seen him after his defeat was Link himself, and the strangest thing of all, was that Ganon had seen him as well, and done nothing.

"_If Ganon has survived, and he saw you and only ran, he's up to something." _Was Zelda's reply after he had told the Princess everything.

The clatter of hooves brought the hero's attention back to the present, and he shielded his eyes against the torrents of wind and rain to see an enormous black stallion on a small hill ahead of him. _Interesting..._

But what was more interesting was the rider of that horse.

"Ganondorf," Link breathed, drawing the Master sword and dashing after him. Ganondorf turned the horse around and galloped towards the bridge of Eldin.

For a brief moment, Ganondorf disappeared from Link's view, and he realized it was just a Phantom of the real King of Evil. _No matter, _Link thought, _I still have to defeat him._

By the time Link reached the bridge, the Phantom Ganon and his horse were no where to be seen. Slowing his pace, he stepped onto the bridge while sheathing his sword. While the Gerudo was no where to be found, a figure sat on the edge of the bridge alone. _Odd..._ Link thought, walking over, _Who would me out in this alone? Especially with Ganondorf and his minions on the loose._

A few feet away, Link got a good look at the person on the bridge.

They wore a tunic that was near identical to his, but instead of a deep forest green, it was a bright red the color of fresh blood. Instead of gold embroidery along the hems, the embroidery was the darkest shade of blue, a near black. Also among the similarities was the figure's hat, the same shape as Link's but the same red as the tunic.

Strangely, they wore no sword or shield, odd for how dangerous it was to be out here, especially in this weather and with those monsters around.

The figure stood up as the Hero walked over, and Link stood for a moment in surprise. For a moment, it looked as though he were standing in front of a mirror; the person had the same hair color (except for one bright red streak that nearly matched their tunic) and style as Link did, and the same piercing gaze, but instead of his deep blue eyes, they had a bright green, although their left eye was hidden from view from the figure's long bangs.

"Hero of Twilight?" They asked, and Link realized the person standing before him, that looked like a twin, was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The Entrance to the Grove

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, though I wish I did. I DO own Tera though.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Entrance to the Grove

"_Hero of Twilight?"_

The words hung in the air, as the Hero stared at the strange person that looked like him, yet wasn't in obvious ways. The girl just stood there, smirking, until he replied.

"Yes," He replied uneasily.

The girl nodded curtly, "Good. I was told to find you. I'm Tera."

Link nodded as well, "I'm Link. Who told you to find me?" He paused, "And why?"

Tera looked a bit hesitant to reply, and just spun on her heels and walked away. After a moment, she turned around and smirked again, "Hard to explain, maybe tell you later. You coming or what?"

* * *

Link rode on Epona as Tera walked alongside, arms crossed and a bit nervous. They were headed South, towards Ordon Tera said. "I'm looking for something, and I was told it was hidden in a grove near Ordon."

Link had instinctively thought of the Master Sword, but only the chosen hero could wield the blade of evil's bane, so that was out of the question. What she was really looking for, she wouldn't say, but he was sure it had to be a weapon of some sort. Why he was going with her; curiosity.

They made it to Ordon at dusk, and continued on until they made it to the area where the entrance to the Forest Temple was. Yet instead of entering the Sacred Grove through the passage adjacent to the right of the Temple, Tera veered left. Searching along the stone wall, she mumbled quietly to herself.

While Tera was busy looking for the grove, Link roamed around the area around the Temple entrance. Lost in thought and possibly memories, he jumped in surprise when Tera shouted that she had found the entrance to the Grove.

Walking up, Link saw a small chain protruding from the stone wall, and Tera yanking on it to no avail. "Having trouble?" Link asked, smiling.

Tera shook her head, "No, I can... get it." With a final tug, the chain came loose, revealing an odd symbol Link had never seen before. The force of the chain coming loose and the fact that she had been pulling on it with all her might left Tera lying on her back in the grass. When she looked up and notice the symbol, she seemed excited by this, and dusted off the stone around the symbol to reveal a door.

"Just what I was looking for!" Tera twisted the handle on the door, then scowled in annoyance. "Locked."

"Then shouldn't you find the key?" Link said, narrowing his eyes. Tera continued to yank at the door handle, muttering in anger.

"Why couldn't it just open? Why? It took me days to learn the location, let alone find the Hero of Twilight..."

Link rolled his eyes and turned around for a brief moment, looking for any place where a key could be hidden.

_Click_.

Link whipped around in surprise, to see that Tera had managed to open the door without the key. Sparks danced across the handle for a moment, before fading out of existence. Similar sparks flew from Tera's hands until she shook them away and stepped through the doorway.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, following close behind. Tera sighed, waving her hand in front of his face with her back still turned, sparks dancing across her fingertips.

"Magic."

* * *

A/N Yeah, so that was quiet a bit longer than the first, which is SHORT, but that's not my fault. 'Kay, it is, but whatever. It took me a week to even right that because I couldn't come up with a way to write it. So, here we truly introduce Tera. I made her almost exactly like Link on purpose, so no saying I copied the character. Okay, I did, but only because it has to do with the plot. It seriously does. MAJORILY. But there are some SERIOUS differences in there also. I shall list them because I am bored.

Green eyes, red streak in hair, red tunic, magic, is a girl (duh), not as strong ('cause a girl duh), and longer hair (although it is still short in girl standards). Oh, and you can't see her left eye. It's a secret why.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sword and the Shadows

Chapter 3: The Sword and the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Tera. :D And her backstory, of course. That is entirely original.

Tera smirked that smirk of hers, stepping into the Grove. Tall trees blocked most sunlight, casting long shadows across the stony ground. In the half-gloom of the clearing, the young Hylians walked past ruins of statues and pillars oddly similar to those found in the Sacred Grove of the Master Sword.

"The Grove of Shadows..." Tera whispered to herself in awe, looking around. After a moment of searching, her gaze stopped on an arch directly in front of them. Striding through it, she entered the near pitch black room.

Unlike the Sacred Grove that Link was accustomed to, where the walls were just rubble and light streamed through the gaps trees above making every crack and crevice in the floor obvious, Link guessed this must have been what the Sacred Grove looked like before it fell into ruins. It had high stone walls that curved inward about twenty feet above the ground, before meeting together to form a dome. Vines and plants had found their way into the room, and covered the old floor and crawled up the walls.

One dirty stained-glass window (with the same symbol found on the entrance to the grove) on the wall opposite the door created a small shaft of light, illuminating a pedestal set into the top of a platform, about a foot off the floor. Three small steps led up to the pedestal, where a magnificent sword was embedded. The pedestal also had the strange symbol, as did the hilt of the sword. The blade was black and about the length and weight of the Master Sword, with dark blue designs twisting up from the hilt which was a deep purple.

By the time Link had registered all this in his mind, Tera had already stepped up to the sword. As she laid a hand on the hilt, Link felt a wave of magic pulse through the room, sending rocks, dirt, and a few plants flying against the walls. He held his ground as Tera pulled the sword from its pedestal, which released a few more pulses of energy sending Link skidding back a few feet. Link recognized the pulses as dark magic. _There is _definitely_ something wrong with that sword, _he thought grimly. But what, he couldn't figure out.

Tera looked at the blade for a moment, then at the pedestal suspiciously, wondering if it would release another blast of magic. Nothing happened. Stepping down, she spun the sword once one way, once more the other, and then slashed a few times; testing out the balance. Grabbing an intricately designed sheathe from a wall, with some difficulty from the weeds grown over it, she sheathed the sword and strapped it to her back.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Link asked curiously as Tera walked past him and exited the Grove.

"Not quite. I just needed a weapon to find it, and this one is perfect for the job." Tera replied, back still turned to the Hero. They left the Grove, Tera locking the entrance after them.

After a moment of awkward silence, "I was told to find you, so that I would be able to find three pieces of a sacred power."

_Not this again..._ Link thought, rolling his eyes.

"My journey will be perilous, and I might not make it out alive." Tera paused, "You might not either, but from your reputation I believe you would."

Link nodded, "What exactly are you looking for?"

Tera held her breath, then sighed deeply. "The three pieces of the Shard of Shadows. It is a dark and dangerous piece of magic."

"Like nearly everything I am told to go looking for," The Hero said sarcastically, "I get it. So, why do you need my help exactly?"

"Legend tells that two will go looking for the Shard. A hero, and..." The girl paused, nervous, "Let's just say it is me for the time being."

"Okay, then. Go on."

"Well, the hero wields the Blade of Evil's Bane, and I have the Sword of Shadows, which is the key to the finding of the Shard. Of course, the Sword has lost nearly all its power and needs a bit of magic to help it recharge."

Link raised his eyebrows, "And how do you plan about fixing that?"

Tera grinned, "There was a Temple built just for the purpose of recharging the Sword of Shadows, so that's where I'm headed right now."

"And where is that, exactly?"

"The Temple of Night is only accessible at night, as its name implies, and is due north from here." Tera stated simply, "Anyway, when that's over, the wielder of the Blade of Shadows will bestow the power of the Shard of Shadows to the Sword of Shadows. That's why their names are so similar. Originally, there was just the Sword, but an evil swordsman with magic abilities got his hands on the Blade. There, he stripped the Sword of it's abilities and created the Shard, proceeding to destroy towns and reek havoc. Eventually, the mage lost control and somehow created a being, endowed with the dark magic of the Shard. The being, came to be known as a Hyrule's Shadows, because each being was created by a piece of a living creature's shadow, and given life through the Shard. Mainly Hylians, although there are some Gorons, Zoras, and human Shadows out there. Each Shadow was a near copy of the creature, but with quite a few differences; mainly in personality, but sometimes in gender and appearance." Tera smirked. "But all are recognizable by a marking on their hand."

Link looked confused, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Why have I never heard of this before?"

She shrugged, "The Shadows are a secretive race. I mean, who'd want to see someone who looks nearly exactly like you?"

"You're my Shadow, aren't you?"

"Yep." Tera took of a glove and held up her left hand, where the symbol on the Sword of Shadows glowed a deep maroon. But even more surprising, was another symbol that glowed around the Symbol of Shadows. It was the Triforce.

* * *

Oh, look! Tera got a weapon! :D This chapter is QUITE a bit longer than the other ones... mainly because of all the descriptive paragraphs. XD Okay, Tera doesn't really HAVE the Triforce of Courage, it's just that since she is Link's Shadow, she has the marking of the Triforce. I'll go more in depth with the creation of the Shadows later. For now, enjoy what you have so far; this took me all day to write. The Symbol of Shadows looks a bit like the Kokiri symbol, but is more spiral-ish.

**BlackXroseX93**:Yeah... I was a bit tired when I wrote those chapters, so I couldn't catch all my mistakes. Hope there aren't that many in this chapter and future ones.


End file.
